Beretta 682
The Beretta 682 (also known as the S682, 682 Gold and currently 682 Gold E) is a competition grade over-under shotgun. It is manufactured, marketed, and distributed by Fabbrica d'Armi Pietro Beretta, in Gardone Val Trompia, Italy. The 682 comes in various grades for sporting clays, trap and skeet shooting. it is distributed in the UK by GMK Ltd, and in the United States by Beretta USA. Wide vs Narrow Beretta 682 Receivers There are two primary versions of the action of the Beretta 682 shotgun. The first version of the action is the original version, designated by a model number such as S682305T, and made at least through 1994. These earlier models are known as "wide" or "large" frame 682s. At some point, Beretta dropped the "S" from the front of the 682 model number, narrowed the receiver, introduced a new choke system, and reduced the barrel weight as well. This new model is consistent in width (or "narrow") with the 686 and 687 lines. It is important to know the version of the 682 in question, as the wood components from a current narrow 682/686/687 inches will not fit on an older S682 wide receiver inches shotgun; replacement stocks for wide 682 shotguns need to be custom made at this point. Other than serial number lookup for production year, measurement of the frame size is the width measured in front of the breech across the recoil shoulders. Interestingly, the older and newer models share many of the same parts, and barrel sets from narrow 682 shotguns can be used without issue in the wide S682 shotgun. However, there is only a 10% chance that a new model 682 barrel with drop in place and work properly on an older wide frame S682; gunsmithing and fit checking by a professional is always recommended. Obviously, there WILL be a very small lip present where the narrow barrel doesn't exactly match the wide receiver. One of the most common issues with simply dropping an unfitted barrel into a S682 is that the ejectors may not work properly. The primary reason given for the design changes are general thought to be related to weight savings for competition shotguns. In popular culture The Beretta 682 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, where it is called the 'Olympia' and while named after the Rottweil Olympia Over/Under 72 shotgun, the in-game gun is based off the Beretta 682. Both the appearance in game and the use are anachronistic, the level is set in 1968, the gun was invented in 1985, and it's use in game is limited to the Viet Cong, who would never have been able to see, let alone use this shotgun. However, in the "Zombies" game mode in both Black Ops and Black Ops 2, the Olympia appears in almost every stage, where it is purchasable from a chalk drawing on a wall. It, along with the M14 are relatively cheap in terms of points and always appear at the starting location in the stage. Category:Weapons